


Now Get Me Out Of Here

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha!Izuna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tell me if I'm missing a tag or should add one please, Uchiha Izuna Lives, omega!tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Madara chooses to save his brother at the last minute and accept peace. Izuna is not pleased and now has to live with this new reality. It doesn't help that he can't seem to avoid his ex rival, Tobirama Senju. In fact, he finds himself seeking him.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 30
Kudos: 218





	1. My Name Is Mr. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is pretty weak. Sorry. I needed to write TobiIzu so here it is!! c:  
> Yeah, abo dynamics! Sorry, not sorry?
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter and Tumblr!

Izuna never forgot the day he met Tobirama Senju. Standing in the middle of the Naka river, weapons ready, awaiting the moment his father said to strike. They didn’t have a full-blown battle that day but what had come from it was better. Madara had awakened his Sharingan, and it had greatly pleased their father. His brother though seemed to suffer through a dark period of depression. He had befriended that cursed Senju and now ached to be with his friend.   
  
It had greatly pissed Izuna off. Why would he want to be friends with the enemy? Why did he ever even seek out anybody but Izuna himself? They were the closest of brothers, always united. They lost so much, younger brothers they’d never get to rustle the hair of, to hug, to tell jokes and pull pranks with. All gone because of the Senju clan.    
  
Time passed and Izuna would meet the paled haired Senju once more, it would become routine to pair up as rivals on the field and clash with one another. Madara had Hashirama to defeat and he had Tobirama. It was irksome that the Senju was a water style user, the weakness of his own fire style. But he had his Sharingan and speed at his disposal. He often liked to see if he could get Tobirama under a genjutsu, the other one taking great measures to never look him directly in the eyes. Izuna often liked to taunt him as well.   
  
“Hey, White Demon, ready to spill some blood to use as your face paint?” Izuna said, a gaudy smirk hidden away by his high neck shirt. He had dubbed the Senju that nickname and to his utter delight, it seemed to affect the man in just the right way. Over the years, the pale-haired man seemed to acquire red markings on his face. Face twisting up in anger and frustration, hands clenching tighter around his katana, Tobirama snarled.    
  
“Don’t call me that, you rat bastard!” He shouted before lunging at Izuna who swiftly sidestepped the attack and unleashed a fireball Jutsu. They fought for what felt like days and might have been so. It became so ingrained in his life to wake up, train, and battle. This war a never-ending one, revenge, and pride fueling it. Izuna fought to protect and in honour of his lost siblings and comrades and didn’t care who he needed to cut down. He would not let the Senjus win and until each one lay dead on the battlefield, he would not rest.    
  
But then it happened. He felt the slice of steel through his side, cutting him open and soon blood oozed out. He collapsed to the ground in shock, Sharingan deactivating so he wouldn’t exhaust his chakra. Body barely hitting the ground before Madara was by his side, holding him. Tobirama stood there shocked like he couldn’t believe what he had done, and to be fair, neither could Izuna. ‘That fucking ass, he got me,’ Izuna thought, almost laughing at the situation. They had memorized each other's move sets yet that strike was done by a new jutsu. One that made the bastard quicker than Izuna was prepared for. ‘Next time, I’ll get him’, he said internally.    
  
“Don’t look so scared, Tobi, you got lucky,” Izuna said, giving a toothy grin, blood coating his teeth and lips. Tobirama had looked hurt and remorseful for half a second before a look of neutrality was placed, masking his true emotions. Izuna didn’t believe for a moment that he actually regretted it, why should he? Izuna would certainly not, they did fight with the intent to kill. Hashirama was right on Madara’s tail and talked of calling a ceasefire and declaring peace. He spoke of healing Izuna as well as a show of good faith and all that nonsensical bullcrap. Izuna had not bought it, spoke up against it, exclaimed that it was a trap. That the Senju couldn’t be trusted.    
  
Madara had retreated with the wounded Izuna and when nightfall came and none of the clan healers could mend his wounds, Izuna knew he would die. In what he thought was his last hours, he begged for his brother to take his eyes so that he wouldn’t suffer going blind, and would be able to defend the clan. Madara had nodded and told Izuna to rest and when darkness took over, he smiled sadly. At least he would be able to see his other brothers and mother.    
  
But no, Madara had betrayed his trust and went behind his back to send word to the Senju’s to plead for Hashirama to heal Izuna. When morning came, along with a terrible soreness and a clear vision, he knew Madara had sought out peace between the clans. And it downright made Izuna furious, rage burning hotter than an Amaterasu. He hunted down Madara all throughout the clan grounds and learned that Madara had departed to talk of the peace treaty without him, the gall of his idiotic brother!    
  
Dressing up properly, weapons at his side, he went to the Senju grounds, mindset to punch his brother and declare that no peace would be made, his inner alpha begging to go berserk. When he saw the Senju territory in his eye range, he sighed in relief, one hand clutching his wounded side, and when he pulled back a hand, blood was on it. He had agitated it enough to tear open. Sight going blurry, world feeling as if it was spilling, he fell to his knees. Breathing ragged and sweat now covering his face, he felt someone approach or to be specific, Tobirama.   
  
“And here I thought Madara was jesting about you being foolish enough to come all the way here after almost dying,” Tobirama said, chin raised and sounding like a disappointed parent talking down to their naughty child. It made Izuna want to jump at his throat, to yell to shut up. But bile rose up his throat and he threw up on the Senju’s feet. That would have to do, for now, Izuna mused, pleased to see the other man grimace in disgust.    
  
“You are pathetic, I should let you bleed out rather than heal you,” Tobirama said, looking at the bile coating his footwear. He made hand signs that caused Izuna to tense up and crawl away before he saw water rise up and wipe away the mess.    
  
“What makes you think I’d even let you heal me, White Demon? I didn’t even consent to when your tree of a brother did,” Izuna stated, hiding a grimace as he attempted to get up, knees shaking. How could his body be giving up already after making it this far without a sinch? It made him grit his teeth and scowl. He didn’t want to be near any Senju, just wanted to drag his brother back home so he could rest after he gave him a good lecture.   
  
He didn’t wait to hear what would be no doubt an equally snarky reply and moved on, bee-lining it to the Senju compound. Funny enough, he noticed the pale haired man following him, seeming to be holding some clean cloth wrapping. He caught up and walked at the same speed as Izuna, staring at him. Izuna felt perspiration irritate his eyes and he made to wipe it off, pissed when the other man got even closer.   
  
“I can see blood staining your clothing, let me fix that up before you get an infection,” Tobirama said, eyes pinched in an irritated fashion which only furthered Izuna’s rage. The nerve of this man acting as if he had some duty to fulfill by helping him when he had caused this!   
  
“What are you playing at, you bastard? When have you ever cared for my well being? Or are you unsure if I have enough strength to fight back, trying to finish what you couldn’t do before,” Izuna said, growling, one hand up and ready to form a hand sign. He paused his walking to stare the other man down and felt even worse than before.    
  
“Maybe I just need to be alive long enough for our clans to settle the end of this feud. Unlike you, I don’t constantly want to bite at other's ankles. Are you tired or have your Sharingan not only used up your eyesight but braincells too,” Tobirama countered, crossing his arms and sneered at Izuna who then decided he would rather reply with his fists.    
  
He tackled Tobirama down who let out a surprised huff before they wrestled on the ground. They rolled around, jabbing elbows into their ribs, kicking and scratching. He got plenty of hits on the other but not without paying a cost. Izuna regretted causing this commotion when he felt a knee hit his wound and he yelped, eyes watering before he had double vision. They stopped their pitiful fight, Tobirama now asking him something about removing his shirt but Izuna barely paid him any mind. He tried focusing on his breathing, struggling to remain conscious before blacking out.    
  
When he came to, face buried in something soft and that smelled of cedarwood, rain, and a third scent he couldn’t define infiltrated his nose. It made him feel comfortable to a degree and he thought of his mother’s scent. A strong omega woman who smelt of everything Izuna would hope to find in a mate himself one day. Love and warmth. He hummed, finding it rather pleasant and inviting, that is until he realized what was happening. He pulled away and realized he was being piggy backed by Tobirama, who had stopped just in front of the settlement of the Senju. Izuna would have screeched if he had wanted eyes on them but simply hopped off instead, hissing at the other.   
  
“What the hell! Did you carry me here?” He said, feeling at his wound that seemed to be feeling less sore and tender. He even felt dry wrappings beneath his clothing. The other had tended to him? This man was infuriating! He felt some dignity being lost at that moment.    
  
“Yes, you did seem set on coming here and I don’t need any thanks, you getting your brother out of here is payment enough,” Tobirama said, walking away. Izuna bit his lips, not wanting to release any offensive insults to the Senju heir. He was now in enemy territory. Tobirama told some guards to let them through and Izuna made his way past the pale-haired man who only huffed.   
  
“You should control your scent, rein it in a bit. You reek like a fucking boar ready to storm through,” Tobirama said, crossing his arms and giving Izuna the stink eye. The Uchiha scoffed and denied having any foul odour aside from probably sweat and blood, but he didn’t admit to those either .    
  
“Calm yourself, we already fought, it’s not like I’m calling for all other alphas to have a round of fists with me. If my scent is getting to you, find some omega to soothe your fucking nose,” Izuna said, before taking deep breath to actually get some control over his body. He reached out with his senses to find that Madara was not too far. He didn’t need other alphas to feel threatened and retaliate because of an enemy Alpha in their territory. Probably why Tobirama with his extraordinary senses had met up with him earlier to confront him. Though he had to admit Tobirama never seemed triggered to bare his fangs when Izuna let out his alpha pheromones, only when he opened his mouth did the Senju seem ready to bury him alive.   
  
He passed a group of kids, saw one giggle and twirl around with a doll, thanking their elder brother for the gift. It was sweet, to be able to bring a smile to your siblings, especially in these dark times. Izuna would give anything to have back the younger siblings he had lost and gift them anything, really.    
  
Then Madara came into view and Izuna saw red, ignoring Hashirama who was beside him, laughing with Hikaku shaking his head and Touka, who he had seen on the battlefield plenty of times before. Tobirama grabbed his upper arm before he could march over and whispered in his ears.   
  
“Don’t make a scene in public,” said the Senju before letting go and walking ahead in the direction of the group. Izuna stood there, arms crossed and waited until they got closer. Hashirama waved him over while Madara seemed to avoid making eye contact.    
  
“Hello, I see you are up and well. I was close to staying the night to watch over you but Tobirama insisted I head back home!” Hashirama said, cheerily, a scent that Izuna could only describe as what the sun would smell like radiating around as well as a friendly aura. It was damn near overwhelming for the Uchiha who took a step back when the taller Alpha approached him to give a hand shake. Izuna eyed and felt rather than saw other Senju’s watching the interaction between them and could most certainly hear what they had to say. While Izuna may be enraged by everything that had happened, had probably made a stupid decision by coming here while still needing rest, he wasn’t suicidal. He took the hand and shook it.    
  
“Thank you, for healing me and for this peace, Lord Hashirama. I do hope that we can truly build this village you speak of,” He said, honey in his voice, smile sweet but anyone could tell it was all a ruse. Hashirama let out a shaky laugh while Tobirama glared at him. Madara rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
“Brother, shouldn’t you be home, in bed?” He said, now standing to Izuna’s right. They looked into each other’s eyes, Izuna letting his frustration and anger show while Madara looked pleading and begging for forgiveness. They stood there in silence for a solid minute before Izuna looked away and scoffed.    
  
Madara said his farewells to the Senju’s, well, truly just Hashirama, the taller one even giving him a ridiculous bear hug. Madara blushed and whacked his arm while Izuna tried not to gag at the way those two interacted outside the battlefield, seeming like friends who never fought to end a life. With that over, he, his brother and Hikaku made their way back home, Madara explaining all that was talked about during the peace talk, saying there’d be more to discuss but a location between the clans was already picked for the village    
  
Izuna nodded, barely giving any input, just dipping his head down, humming here and there. Madara stopped for a moment and looked at Izuna who simply raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You came to find me, most likely ready to blow through me, yet you’re not even talking,” He said, brows knitted together, face twisted in worry.    
  
“Who says I’m not going to drown you in our koi pond once we’re home? You intend to follow through with this peace treaty clearly. I’m not the clan leader, you are, my word clearly means nothing,” Izuna stated, voice unnaturally devoid of emotions. He needed to just lie down for a bit, feeling his body yearn for it. He’d give his brother a proper chew out once they were behind closed doors. He wouldn’t want to disobey and insult his brother in front of the other clan members, even if he had practically leapt from his bed earlier with the intention to sock him, he just needed him where he felt safe.   
  
“I wasn’t ready to lose you, could I be blamed for that? Would you let me die?” Madara said, tone eerily calm while his eyes looked pained. Could he? It pissed him off to be asked such a thing because he knew the answer and so did his brother.    
  
“Next time, how about you fucking wait until I am conscious before making decisions that won’t only affect me but the clan, can I at least be there to hear if nothing else?” Izuna said, avoiding answering the previous question. Madara nodded and promised that he would include him in the future that was to be theirs and their clan's. One that he might not have had had Madara chosen not to ask Hashirama to heal him. Oh, he would make his brother regret letting him live though, he was already planning a week’s worth of pranks in his mind.    
  



	2. No Cure Is Coming Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna struggles with Tobirama's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am updating after such a long time. I will try not to take forever next time. 
> 
> I will eventually reveal Mads and Hashis secondary gender too since I keep forgetting about them. XD Also Mito will make her appearance as well. Have plans for side pairings.
> 
> Also no beta, we die like Shinobi.

Izuna internally laughed at the irony of the situation he found himself in, seeing Madara struggle to chat up with Touka and some other Senjus. Hashirama and Tobirama are nowhere in sight. Touka gives Izuna a confused look, raising one eyebrow while Madara kept ‘talking’. Which was him simply grumbling and asking all manners of questions except for the one he actually wanted to speak aloud but couldn’t. 

The idiot just wanted to find out where the Senju brothers were and Izuna was all too happy to see him fumble like a complete idiot. He and Touka got along fairly well, in fact, he trained with her often in the time that the village was being settled and built up. Madara would become quite busy with Hashirama and the alpha woman was amicable. Or at least to Izuna, she seemed to have no patience for Madara. Izuna got along with many Senjus in fact while Madara only had Hashirama. It was pitiful. After a minute of complete silence, the man gave up and just asked the woman where they could find the clan leaders that seemed to have vanished. Madara couldn’t even sense them which was odd.

She frowned, looked to her left towards one of her clan companions who shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, she moved away, closer to an empty alleyway between two buildings. Both the Uchiha brothers skeptically followed but when Madara was taking too long, Izuna shoved him forward rather harshly. Madara turned and gave him a fierce glare but he only smiled back. 

“Now don’t go telling any others, got it, Uchihas? They are visiting the grave of their youngest brother, Itama who passed long ago,” She said, crossing her arms, looking uncomfortable but clearly thought that they could respect the brothers who still mourned for a lost sibling. 

“May I ask how he died?” He heard Madara asked and Izuna gasped. He knew the answer when Touka gave him such a disgusted look, Madara realized his mistake. 

Itama was killed by an Uchiha. 

They stood there, not knowing what to say. 

“They’ll be back soon,” Was all Touka said before walking off. The brothers gave each other a look and left as well. Madara to who knows where while Izuna decided he needed to get some work done, without the chance of anyone interrupting him, and so off to his office he went. 

The revelation that the brothers had had younger ones was new to him and it aggravated him to know that he could sympathize with them, especially Tobirama. And that they could put aside any resentment and need for revenge to bring peace. Izuna had been doing better, he got involved in founding the village, even volunteered to help rename the village after the name Madara suggested but hashirama refused to budge. Kiss ass. But overall, he could...appreciate this effort, that seemed genuine. 

Though he has been settled well, Izuna’s worries have not left him. Waiting for the glass to shatter this fragile thing they call peace. He’s been walking on eggshells and even Madara has pointed out that Izuna is acting fairly strange. Which pissed Izuna off since he simply was trying not to cause any issues. He told his brother as much. Despite the Uchiha picking on the area and staking their claim, setting up the Uchiha compound, Izuna himself has left and spent time with Senju and even strangers who are curious enough to visit the budding village.Had convinced one to set up a ramen store. Win of the day in his opinion. Too bad a certain whte haired bastard likes to butt in and share unwanted opinions. 

He entered the building that has become a central point of discussion and organization of the village. He, his brother, and the senju brothers come here to discuss and plan various things, even village meetings are held. He shares an office with Tobirama, despite his protests, while the older siblings share one. He didn’t know why but the other rooms were quickly being filled up and it wasn’t like he didn’t simply take work home when the Senju ticked him off. He did appreciate how organized he was, unlike Hashirama. The state of his area was terrible and he pitied Madara who had to always end up reorganizing it all in vain. 

But what made things truly difficult, besides Tobirama’s personality or lack of, was his scent. The fucking sweetest, comfroting scent he’s known since his mothers. He wanted to scream because of course, Tobirama had to be an omega with such an enticing scent. Izuna had never been quite affected by an omega and it wasn’t until the man stopped hiding his scent once they started settling in the village that Izuna caught a true whiff. So yes, he may complain and storm off, avoiding the man when it was just the two of them. Was on his ‘best behavour’ when interacting with other Senjus but at night? 

He needed to leave, telling Madara he had built up a habit of nightly walks to try to calm his raging hormones. Of course’ he’d prefer jacking off but no way in hell was he going to do that in the small house he shared with his brother who was an insomniac. They would never speak to each other again. He himself would rather die than hear any lustful moan escape Madaras mouth. 

Once in his shared office, he opened up the window, took out and lit up two incense. Trying to get rid of Tobiramas intoxicating smell. And things were going well until he spotted it.

He was looking over some papers the Senju asked him to review when he went to his desk to place the papers back when he spotted a white tuft of fur on the chair. His fur mantle. Izuna recalled the first time he saw Tobirama wear it on the battlefield and laughed right in his face.

“Aw? You get cold out here fighting, Tobi?” He said, grinning when the other blushed, fist clenched. It was luckily during a time where he was taller than the Senju, the pale haired boy having not reached a pivotal growth spurt. Izuna bit his lips, looked around and grabbed it, wanting to feel how soft it was. It was simple curiosity, and when he had it in his hand, he couldn’t resist placing it upon his own shoulders. Honestly, who would be able to resist? It looked so fluffy. And when he took a sniff and felt like he bit into the most flavorful fruit, pressing his face hard into the fur mantle, he’d blame his alpha side. 

Sadly that happened to be right when the Senju decided to return from his mourning and instead of returning home like any normal person, he came to his office, no doubt to work on even more papers. 

“What the fuck,” Was all Tobirama said, face scrunched up, eyes narrowed. Izuna blinked, brain deciding to malfunction because the next thing he did was only something a complete buffoon would do. He ran out the window, fur still on his shoulders. His alpha screamed to not give back the fur, it holding the precious aroma of the omega who would no doubt punch him in the face if he even attempted to smell the true source of the scent. 

“Izuna!” He heard the man shout from behind. Izuna refused to turn back. He dug this grave and thought he might as well finish the job, ensuring he’d see his deceased siblings soon. He ran to his home, why? He had no clue but he prayed that something would stall the other man so Izuna could get rid of the mantle. Or keep it. No. Yes.

Izuna groaned, his alpha instincts getting the better of him. He crashed through his front door, almost smashing in Madara’s face, luckily Hashirama pulled him out of the way in time.

“What has gotten into you,” Madara said, grabbing Izuna by the front of his robe and lifting him off the ground. Hashirama appeared to be holding back a laugh, one hand over his mouth. Izuna gave him a shaky smile, while Madara raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed the fur mantle.

“Ah, I can explain?” He said, not really up to confessing, ready to spew some lie.

“I’d hope so, idiot,” He heard Tobirama say from behind. That’s when he felt the fur being snatched away roughly. Madara dropped him on his arse, causing Izuna to squeak embaressly. 

“Oh, that’s not fair, you never let me wear it, brother!” Hashirama said, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“I didn’t let Izuna wear it willingly, he stole it,” Tobiramam said, rolling his eyes.

“Borrowed.” Izuna said, while standing back up to his full height, which still left him the shortest in the room. Quite unfair in his opinion. And because the Gods wanted to pity him for one moment, before Tobirama could say anything, they heard Hikaku shout out, calling him and Madara. 

“Fire!” Was all he said, before turning around and sprinting back to where they assumed the fire was occurring. All four of them leapt into action and it took them no time to end the flames but what was lost was weeks worth of work done to the new village. Buildings and crop fields were damaged which would put them all on a tight budget. 

The rest of the week didn’t get any easier for Izuna, more problems arrived, breaking up several fights between a Senju and Uchiha, trying to set an example while he bickers with Tobirama, in fact, he himself almost started a fight with the omega. He kept getting more aggressive, snarling, losing his cool, which was unusual for him, he didn’t have an outburst as much as Madara did. He was the calmer alpha between the two of them. Yet even Madara was stumped by the way Izuna would snap. And Izuna realized what was happening one day while Tobirama decided he needed to get up in face, shirtless, wreaking sweat and that delicious scent. 

Touka and Izuna had been sparring, that is until he saw Tobirama approach him, asking if he could join in.

“Don’t you have Hashirama?” Izuna siad snidely, wanting to get rid of him. No way he would last if he saw that man fight. He was truly magnificent and Izuna only got more aggressive with him nearby. 

“What of Madara?” Tobiramam countered, eyes narrowed.

“Sure, Tobirama,” Touka said and the sentence itself nearly sent Izuna spiralling.

“No!” He shouted, starting both Senjus, coughing, he continued, “It’s been a while since we fought, I even received a nice new scar and nearly died, it’s about time we had a rematch,” Izuna said cooly, hands at his hips, smirking. Part of him, his alpha side was screaming that no other alpha should even attempt to lay a hand on his omega...His? Izuna wanted to dispute the thought. Tobirama was not his. 

Yet.

The Uchiha growled, pissed with his hectic mind battling itself. Tobirama frowned but nodded his head, now standing where Touka once did. The other alpha gave Izuna a weary look before settling on a nearby tree stump to watch.

Izuna was relieved to realize that fighting the other helped keep him zoned, losing fierce energy he’d been internally building up. They clashed, steel against steel, fire against water, fist to fist. He hadn’t realized how much he missed fighting his rival until both of them fought tirelessly to outdo the other, smirking to one another. 

“Try that, jutsu! I dare you!” He said, causing Tobirama to roll his eyes.

“I suppose I’ll just get my brother to patch you up afterwards,” Tobirama joked and Izuna actually laughed, not giving up on his goading. 

When Tobirmama eventually gave in and used his raishin, Izuna dodged and managed to slice through his shirt, causing Tobirama to stumble. No blood was drawn but his shirt was now useless. He tore it off and continued the duel. Izuna gulped, eyes focused on the toned body of the omega. He was quite the lovely sight. It made Izuna’s throat dry up and when Tobirama was up in his face.

That’s when he nearly lost it. An Alpha’s Rut was a powerful thing. They entered a primal state, one of lust, a need to claim and find release that could render any Alpha into a beast if they didn’t rein themselves in. It was always a tragedy for an omega to find themselves unwillingly under an Alpha in rut. It disgusted Izuna how the second the omega, shirtless and all, smelling even stronger than before, managed to make Izuna lose what little control he thought he had. He caught Tobirama by surprise and pushed him down. Wanting to take a deep breath, smell the space above where the scent gland taunted him, to lick it. Izuna fought his instincts, refusing to go any farther, he had already crossed a line he knew he’d suffer for. Biology should never be an excuse to force yourself, all alphas are taught that. Even the most barbaric clans enforced it. 

Jumping up and off the shocked omega, he apologized. Tears welled up in his eyes, pissed with himself and his bestial action.

“It’s alright, Izuna, though I think...you should leave,” Tobirama said, getting and putting distance between them, not looking at him nor turning his back towards him, clearly not trusting Izuna. He couldn’t fault him. He needed to leave quickly. 

“Tobirama!” Touka shouted, making her way towards Tobirama, checking up on him. When she looked at Izuna and sniffed, she groaned.

“Really? And this comes at a surprise? Any respectable Alpha would know to stay home when their rut hits, are you asking for trouble?” She said, shaking her head. 

“I said I’m sorry, what more do you want?” Izuna said, crossing his arms. That’s when Tobirama finally looked at him, making eye contact.

“Well for starters, you can confess my scent clearly has affected you enough to enter into a rut,” He said, face red. Izuna opened his mouth yet now words came out, Touka kept looking at them, face shocked. She then smiled, an evil kind that Izuna himself always did when he was ready to cause some chaos. He shivered.

“So Izuna has the hots for my favourite cousin, huh?” She said, causing Tobirama to blush further and even Izuna could feel his face heating up.

“I really should be leaving,” He said, turning on his heels and getting the hell away from them, ignoring the other alphas laugh and Tobirama who shouted for her to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo? Comment? P-Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this first chapter! Ah, I have a certain idea for the ending already but between? Who knows. Some things still need to be thought of. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated!


End file.
